The Revenge of the Spy
by Pianist707
Summary: This little fanfic event occurs during Out of Sight, Out of Time.  Dillon decides to mess with the Gallagher Girls- and fails. MISERABLY.  Not sure what genre it would be, so I chose Drama. One-shot.


__**Happy April Fool's Day! Good evening! Just a little idea that found its way into my head again. There's barely any Dillon fanfics in this fandom. So this is a contribution to the works. **

**Disclaimer: The Gallagher Girls series is owned by Sarah Leigh "Ally Carter" Fogleman (Or _Foglewoman?_), not Pianist707. Pianist707 only owns these fanfics and her OCs.**

* * *

><p><em>The Revenge of the Spy<em>

_Dillon "D'man" Jones_

"Josh, don't back down now! This plan is great! We'll do it after school, when they least expect it." I called confidently down the hall. He looks back at me with annoyance, as if I'm a fly on his textbook. "No."

Everything went a little bit messy after the rich snob stopped dating Josh. He started getting sick with the "flu," and he always talked about her. He even mentioned that she and him both liked waffles. I mean, what kind of stupid things he says these days. It's been a long time since he stopped, because we're seniors now. We're the top dogs of the school. By that, we rule the school with that reputation. So right now, it's the first of April.

Yeah, I said that, the first of April. That means it April Fool's Day. Even the author of this fanfic decided to post it at that very date. What, where did that come from? What's a fanfic? Never mind, it felt like someone took over my mind for a few seconds.

The fifth schedule of this school is lunch, so I take my normal seating with DeeDee and Josh, along with my friends. DeeDee's been obsessing about the snob's- Cammie, that's the idiot's name- school, after her encounter with that weirdo boy. It's been labeled as an all-girl's school, but then there must have been an exchange. Dorks and snobs fit together, don't they? I'm sure they do.

I enjoyed a large snack of burgers and fries while DeeDee had a salad, Josh having the same meal as I. "So, you're in or not? My friends are going to chuck the toilet rolls over the rooftops, spray the walls, and sneak in." I told him. Already we were prepped out. Frank and Jacob had the spray cans with colors that girls would hate and Blaine and I had the toilet paper stashed in our schoolbags. "You can watch, at least."

"I don't think they did anything to you, Dillon." DeeDee piped up, staring at me like I came from a sewer. "So? It's time they're shown they don't own Roseville. I heard my cousin complain about it ever since he went to our school. Think; we can never do this again, man." I said to my best friend. I mean, what does the Principal think of letting us have school on this weekend? He's crazy.

Josh was chewing on a fry, and sipped a bit of his soda. "Fine, but I'm watching. Cammie didn't do anything to me." He said finally. "Well, she broke up with you, if that's what I heard." I fumed. He shrugged went to dump his tray.

I turned to Blaine. His ginger hair was gelled to stand up, making him look cool with his brown leather jacket and cargo pants. He's like the popular boy in the group, aside from Jacob. "So, it's a deal, then? He's coming, Dil?" I hated the nickname, but I stuck with it. I nodded, and he grinned, jabbing his shoulder to Frank. "Remember, it's your plan. D'Man will improvise the mission."

"Yeah, like we're spies with a plan!" Frank nodded with a swagger in his tone, and went back to chewing his burger.

Josh returned with a bag of chips from the vending machine, he handed a few to DeeDee, and slapped my hand from nabbing one. "Well, you're not going to hurt anyone in this, right, Dillon? I'm not responsible." He added, and I laughed it off.

"Of course not. They'll be humiliated, and we make them squirm for a bit. Let's think of it as a payback to that ex-girlfriend you had." I grinned, leaving the table. By three fifteen, things were going to go as plan. I would act like a spy sneaking into enemy grounds and sabotaging their normal snobby lives. Oh, it was going to be good.

* * *

><p>After school, we decked out on our skateboards and glided over to the Gallagher Academy's school walls. Josh walked. The plan was on a roll. We hauled over our school bags filled with the toilet paper, and brought out five cans used to spray graffiti on the stone walls. Strong rope about twelve feet was gonna be used to bring us over the boundary.<p>

"Ready to begin?" I asked. Everyone nodded, except Josh. He looked pretty pissed at me, but he wasn't saying a word. "Alright, let's go, guys."

Frank climbed the wall with difficulty, the rope wound around his shoulder. When he scaled it successfully, he threw the rope over, and Blaine caught it. We climbed up, one by one, leaving Josh behind. "Okay, we've got some walkie-talkies here, so call if you're done or in trouble." Blaine gave me two spray cans, and we ran across the lawn, ready to make crazy happenings. The school was bigger in person, and I was looking at a barn. Lights were lit; it was getting the darker than the minute.

"I bet the girls complain about being in the hay now and then." I snickered, stepping in. Blaine joined in, tossing away the caps of the cans, ready to mess with the place. This evening, we'll be making history.

I chose a sickly green color, and sprayed it across bales of hay with zig-zags. I peered at my conspirator, who was making purple, swirling impressions on the walls. 'Guys!' Jacob's panicked voice made me stop. 'We've been caught! Running now to the front-' I nearly toppled over when the contact went short. I gave Blaine a horrified look, and we tried contacting them, but there was no response.

Two out of four of us were captured by the snobs. Or that could be the security guards, since they wouldn't want to break a nail. There could be a chance something went wrong, or the head of the school caught them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A female voice shouted. We turned to the noise.

It was a snobby Gallagher Girl. The weak girl seemed to have a resolve, since I saw her trying to stand her ground. "I guess you two were deciding to mess with us, _Dillon Jones _and _Blaine Annas_." She smirked at our shocked looks. "You can't intrude the Gallagher Academy school grounds." Obviously.

"So? This is payback time." I scoffed, but she continued smirking. I thought back to what she said. "How do you know our names? Are you a stalker or something? That's messed up." I tried to sound tough, but it didn't work.

She crossed her legs in her beige coat, pointing to herself. "I know things." This girl was a complete weirdo, or playing tough-girl. Maybe it was a personality change. Man, she was annoying. It was time to teach her a lesson. I took a step forward, but she stayed standing.

"Um, Dil, I think we should go now. It's that we should leave before the go."

"Idiot!" I snapped. "She's blocking the way." Blaine sighed and followed after, and threw a punch.

To my surprise, she grabbed his arm and flipped him to the muddy ground. "Ugh…" Blaine exhaled, the wind knocked out of him. She let go and crossed her arms.

I ran forward and tried to kick her, but she easily stepped aside, and swung a fist to punch me in the jaw. I stumbled, and was knocked off my feet, falling to the sticky floor.

"_G-gah!_" She brought a hard-heeled shoe on my hand when I grabbed her leg. I rolled over, dirty and bruised.

Looking up at her, I realized how pretty she was. Her face was curtained by light brown hair, and blue eyes glared at me. "W-who are you?" I managed to croak.

She pulled out a square pad with a blue color, removing tape. The girl reached over to lay it over my forehead. "My name is Anna Fetterman. And since any of you won't remember this: April Fool's Day."

I felt dizzy, as an older voice of a woman called. _"Anna?"_

"_Headmistress, he vandalized the barn…"_

And then I went unconscious.

The next thing I knew, I woke up on the floor, dazed. Jacob, Frank, and Blaine were in a heap, looking like muddy monsters. My tongue felt like I drank chamomile tea, and it was raining hard. We were outside of the Gallagher Academy, our things in a broken pile. Soggy toilet paper was on the pavement with broken cans.

_What happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it, odd? I hope you liked this April Fool's Day one-shot.<strong>


End file.
